


Arcane History

by P307AM



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer, 境界の彼方 | Kyoukai no Kanata | Beyond the Boundary
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-06
Updated: 2015-11-06
Packaged: 2018-04-30 07:57:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 86
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5156144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/P307AM/pseuds/P307AM
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hundreds of years of useless research has led Carlisle to decide to stop, but after a "deranged" vampire paid their land a visit with a claim that piqued his curiosity, he was determined more than ever to find out where and how his species came about.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Arcane History

**Author's Note:**

> I'm the kind of author who annoyingly disappears in thin air for a long time and comes back with a new page. If you despise such authors, I highly recommend you to stay away from my works. I don't want to be forced to write--I want to enjoy it.

 

* * *

 "It is paradoxical, yet true, to say, that the more we know, the more ignorant we become in the absolute sense, for it is only through enlightenment that we become conscious of our limitations. Precisely one of the most gratifying results of intellectual evolution is the continuous opening up of new and greater prospects."

_Nikola Tesla_

* * *

 

 

His tattered clothing swayed with the midnight breeze of Forks, and the stench of his victims' blood lingering in the silent and dark alleyway.  _Soon... my creation will be complete..._


End file.
